Pâques dans la famille Fabray-Lopez
by Totoche77
Summary: Venez vous plonger dans la famille Fabray-Lopez juste le temps de cette journée qui rend tout le monde heureux, Päques. Venez découvrir la chasse aux œufs, le repas de famille et la surprise de Santana le soir quand tout le monde est partit.


Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? :)

Bon comme vous vous en doutez avec le titre c'est un OS sur Pâques dans la famille Fabray-Lopez qui arrive avec un peu de retard... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ;)

J'espère que vous avez tous mangé pleins de chocolats et que vous n'avez pas été malade :P

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les enfants de la famille Fabray-Lopez, c'est-à-dire Rapha 9 ans, Kitty 6 ans et Jack bientôt 3 ans, étaient couchés. Leurs mères, Quinn et Santana, avaient eut du mal à les faire dormir, Kitty voulait rester éveillée pour voir les cloches déposer les oeufs en chocolat dans le jardin, Rapha avait peur que ses mères ne lui donnent plus d'œufs maintenant qu'il savait que les cloches n'étaient personne d'autre que ses parents et Jack était excité parce que demain il allait voir ses cousins.

Santana étant un peu plus autoritaire que sa femme s'était occupée des deux plus petits, elle avait du hausser légèrement le ton de sa voix pour qu'ils se calment mais rien de bien grave. Les deux femmes échangèrent ensuite leur place pour que chaque enfant ait dit bonne nuit à ses deux mères puis elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée ranger un peu le bazar que leurs monstres avaient mis. Il y avait des jouets à Jack dans le salon, Kitty avait éparpillé ses barbies dans toute la maison et n'avait évidemment rien rangé et Rapha n'avait pas éteint sa console de jeux vidéos ce qui arrangea l'hispanique puisque pendant que sa blonde finissait de nettoyer elle prit une manette et se fit une partie de Call of Duty ce qui bien évidemment fit râler l'autre femme qui ne voulait pas faire les corvées toute seule.

_ **J'ai rangé tout le bazar des enfants, j'ai bien le droit à une pause?!** S'offusqua la Latina.

_ **T'auras le droit quand tu auras toi aussi rangé toutes tes conneries, ton dossier a failli finir noyé sous la sauce tomate je te rappelle...  
**  
_ **À vos ordres mon capitaine!** Plaisanta la brune. **Cela dit, c'est à cause de qui qu'il a failli finir trempé? A cause de toi et tes deux mains gauches!  
**  
_ **Tu verras si j'ai vraiment deux mains gauches tout à l'heure!**

La Latina rassembla ses affaires éparpillées elles aussi un peu partout dans la maison - à croire qu'elle avait transmit son bordelisme à ses enfants - et les avait rangé dans sa chambre puisque depuis la naissance de Jack elle avait du sacrifier son bureau pour le transformer en chambre mais tout les jours elle vous dira que ça vaut le coup.

Quand elle retourna au salon elle trouva sa femme sur le canapé entrain de préparer leur soirée. Au programme ce soir, la série The Walking Dead et pour ça elle leur avait préparé du thé et des petits gâteaux sur un plateau qu'elle posa rapidement sur les genoux de sa femme. Elles étaient toutes les deux emmitouflées sous un plaid, Quinn était dans les bras de sa femme, elle avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine hâlée et son bras serrait fermement sa taille. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du deuxième épisode qu'elle se souvint de quelque chose.

_ **Santana! Les chocolats!**

_ **J'y vais**, sourit l'hispanique.

La blonde fut surprise de voir que sa femme ne râla pas et qu'elle y alla d'elle même mais apparemment le message était mal passé entre les deux, au lieu d'aller cacher les chocolats des enfants à cacher dans le jardin la brune avait été prendre ceux qu'elle avait acheté pour elle et sa femme et était redescendue la bouche pleine de confiserie.

_ **Mon dieu quelle grosse bouffe cette fille! Au lieu de penser qu'à toi et ton ventre tu ne veux pas penser un peu à tes enfants?** Rigola la blonde.

_ **Bah quoi? J'ai pas fait comme l'année dernière, je n'ai pas prit dans leur sac à chocolat!  
**  
_ **Tu me désespère... Je parlais d'aller cacher les œufs,** chuchota Quinn au cas où ses enfants ne dormaient pas.

_ **Ah oui! C'est vrai qu'on doit faire ça... On ne peut pas le faire demain matin?**

_ **Non San, c'est les enfants qui vont nous réveiller et tu ne voudras pas te lever plus tôt donc c'est moi qui vais tout me taper. Va chercher le sac mon amour s'il te plaît**, sourit la blonde.

La brune alla le chercher tout en continuant à manger. Le couple compta ensuite le nombre de chocolats et le divisa par trois, chaque enfant avait 12 œufs, certains étaient plus gros que d'autres, il y avait des lapins ainsi que des poules et des cloches. Contrairement à sa femme Santana sortit en tee-shirt dehors mais elle eut rapidement froid cependant ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle alla chercher une veste.

Les deux femmes étaient munies de lampes torches vu qu'il faisait nuit et arpentaient leur jardin pour cacher les œufs. Elles en mirent dans les plantes, dans le tas de bois, dans la maison à oiseaux, dans les buissons et dans les arbres. Quinn était passée derrière l'hispanique pour recacher ce qu'elle avait caché parce qu'elle avait très bien caché les œufs et les enfants ne pourraient pas les trouver.

_ **T'es pas possible à faire exprès de trouver des cachettes improbables pour ne pas qu'ils les trouvent et que tu les manges...** Rigola la blonde. **À force de manger du chocolat tu vas finir obèse déjà que t'as un gros cul!**

La brune attrapa sa femme par la taille et instantanément cette dernière plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de son âme sœur.

_ **Oui mais avoue que tu les aimes mes fesses.  
**  
**_ C'est vrai, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis mariée avec toi!  
**  
**_ Tu vois tu le dis toi-même alors fais pas genre que ça te dérange si elles grossissent!  
**  
Elles s'embrassèrent ensuite amoureusement, avec le plus de passion possible puis elles rentrèrent, la Latina avait la chaire de poule et commençait à trembler. En rentrant elle se changea rapidement pendant que Quinn éteignait toutes les lumières, ferme la porte à clé ainsi que les volets et vérifie que les enfants dormaient bien. Quand elle pénétra dans sa chambre elle trouva sa compagne devant le miroir de leur salle de bain entrain de se démaquiller vêtue simplement de son pyjama c'est à dire un simple short et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Elle avait tellement froid que ses tétons avaient durcis et ça Quinn le remarqua bien, même qu'elle glissa ses mains chaudes sous le tee-shirt et les toucha du bout des doigts pour faire gémir sa femme.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou et se démaquilla à son tour mais peu importe si elles sont maquillées ou pas elles sont toujours belles, même au naturel. Le temps qu'elle mette sa nuisette Santana s'était déjà glissée sous les draps et avait la couverture qui lui remontait jusqu'à la poitrine, seuls ses bras sortaient et tenaient une grosse boîte.

_ **Comment tu t'habilles demain chérie?** Demanda la Latina.

_ **Je mets ma robe blanche en dentelle et mes talons couleur or pourquoi?****  
**  
_ **Pour assortir mon vernis avec ta tenue**, répondit avec son sourire charmeur la brune.

_ **Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi Tana? **La concernée hocha négativement la tête. **C'est que même si tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu es une dure à cuire c'est par ces petites attentions que tu es une grande romantique**, expliqua la blonde en mettant sa crème de nuit sur son visage.

La brune grogna et replongea son regard sur sa boîte de vernis, elle en sortit un blanc et un marron ainsi qu'un orange. Elle fit d'abord une couche de base incolore puis deux couches de blanc et à l'aide d'un pinceau spécial nail art elle fit des vagues marron et orange sur chacun de ses ongles puisque sa robe était dans les tons marron et orange.

Les deux s'endormirent ensuite rapidement, demain les enfants allaient se lever tôt et le premier debout irait réveiller ses frères et sœurs pour sauter ensuite sur le lit de ses mères.

* * *

Le lendemain matin c'est Kitty qui se réveilla la première, il était à peine 6h30. Elle alla aux toilettes puis se dirigea dans la chambre de son frère pour le réveiller alors que ce dernier dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui secoua l'épaule, tout comme sa mamá il gémit mais se réveilla quand même et accueilli sa sœur dans son lit.

_ **Viens on va les réveiller!**

_ **Kit... Il n'est même pas 7h, mamá ne va pas être contente. Si tu veux on peut aller prendre la tablette dans le salon et regarder un dessin animé en attendant.**

_ **Elle est énervante, c'est pâques en plus...**

Le garçon se leva et descendit discrètement les escaliers pour prendre la tablette et remonta sur la pointe des pieds. Il leur mit un épisode de Bob l'éponge, le seul dessin animé que tout les deux aimait puis il en mit un autre parce que ce n'était toujours pas l'heure. Quand 8h sonna à l'horloge les petits éteignirent la tablette et se levèrent en direction de la chambre de leurs mamans.

_ **Je m'occupe de mamá et toi de maman**, commanda la plus petite.

Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte puis coururent sur le lit et se jetèrent dessus à corps perdu.

_ **Debout! Debout! Les cloches sont passées!** Se mirent-ils à hurler.

Quinn sourit et ouvrit les yeux prête à les accueillir dans ses bras tandis que Santana grogna tel un ours et se retourna pour enfuir sa tête sous son oreiller, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, c'était trop tôt pour ça. Les enfants se calèrent alors entre leurs mères, firent des câlins à Quinn et des bisous à Santana pour la réveiller plus calmement.

_ **Mamá debout s'il te plaît**, murmura Rapha dans son oreille.

La brune sortit la tête des couvertures, ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et les accueilli dans ses bras car malgré que sur le moment elle les détestait pour l'avoir réveillé si tôt elle les aimait quand même.

_ **Cool elle est réveillée! Aller venez on va chercher les chocolats!** S'exclama Kitty qui sautait hors du lit.

Rapha en fit de même et ils laissèrent le couple seul dans son lit. La brune vint chercher du réconfort et un réveil digne de ce nom dans les bras de sa femme. Seule cette dernière savait la réveiller, il fallait il y aller doucement c'est-à-dire sans parler et par de simples caresses, dès qu'elle essaye d'ouvrir ses yeux elle commence à l'embrasser doucement sur son visage et ses bras et enfin elle peut lui dire de se réveiller, sans ça la brune se lève du mauvais pied.

_ **Tu vois que j'avais raison pour les œufs hier soir**, taquina la blonde.

Elle reçut comme réponse un grognement et un coussin dans la tête mais elle fit semblant d'être offusquée pour pouvoir sortir du lit rapidement parce qu'elle savait que ses enfants étaient pressés. Pendant que Santana sortait péniblement et commençait à s'habiller d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt Quinn alla chercher Jack qui était réveillé mais qui attendait patiemment dans son lit avec sa tétine dans la bouche. D'une main experte elle lui changea rapidement sa couche tout en le faisant rire car contrairement à sa mamá il se réveillait toujours de bonne humeur.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent en bas en même temps, leurs enfants les attendaient avec trois sacs plastiques, ils avaient mit leur manteau ainsi que leurs chaussures et étaient fin prêt pour la chasse aux œufs. Santana habilla alors jack le temps que Quinn prenne des photos.

_ **Ça devrait être pâques tout les jours!**

_ **Ouais! Du chocolat tout les jours!**

_ **Aussi mais c'est le seul jour de l'année où vous vous préparez tout seul et vite, c'est tellement rare, ça change de nos dix minutes de bagarre matinale pour vous habiller**, ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'hispanique. **Aller, dehors chicos!**

Les trois enfants se précipitèrent dans le jardin et se mirent à l'explorer sous le regard attendri de leurs mères et l'appareil photo de Quinn. À chaque chocolat trouvé ils poussaient un cri de victoire et se remettaient à chercher. Contrairement à l'année dernière ils avaient rapidement trouvé les chocolats même si à la fin quand les deux femmes firent un tour il y en avait encore quelques uns alors elles leur indiquèrent certains endroits et ils finirent par tous les trouver.

En rentrant les petits voulurent manger comme petit déjeuner leurs œufs mais Quinn n'était pas d'accord ce qui les fit râler, elle leur prépara alors à chacun leur petit déjeuner, un bol de lait pour Rapha, des tartines pour Kitty et un biberon de lait pour Jack. Elle se fit un thé et un bol de café pour sa femme. Santana versa ses céréales dans son bol de café sous le regard dégoûté de toute sa famille, elle avait vraiment des goûts bizarres et Rapha fit la même chose dans son lait.

_ **Opopop jeune padawan! Ce sont mes céréales ça!** S'exclama Santana prête à récupérer la boîte.

_ **San!** Gronda Quinn. **Ce n'est pas marqué Santana dessus et puis c'est ton fils, tu pourrais partager avec lui...  
**  
_ **Mais il en mangeait pas avant! C'est depuis le jour où il ne restait que mes céréales dans le placard!  
**  
_ **Moi aussi je t'aime mamá!** Fit Rapha pour en rajouter une couche.

_ **Tu me devras un œuf pour la peine!**

_ **Pas de problèmes**, sourit-il machiavéliquement.

Il se leva, alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un œuf qu'il donna à sa mère. Cette dernière était à la fois amusée mais offusquée que son fils, son sang, sa chaire, l'ai eut. Généralement c'était elle qui faisait ce genre de coup et elle en était plutôt fière mais là elle venait de se faire avoir et en beauté! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas Kitty et Quinn étaient toutes les deux mortes de rire.

_ **Il n'y a pas trois enfants dans cette maison mais quatre je vous jure!** Plaisanta la blonde.

_ **Tu vas voir si je suis une enfant toi!** Menaça l'hispanique.

Une fois que tout le monde eut finit de manger elle envoya Rapha à la douche qui râla un peu. Pendant ce temps là elle prépara les affaires des deux autres, elle voulait qu'ils soient magnifiques pour montrer à quel point sa famille était parfaite. Quand ce fut l'heure pour les deux cadets de se laver ce ne fut pas la même histoire, Kitty se mit à courir partout pour ne pas que Santana ne l'attrape et Jack se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps comme si la douche était une torture.

_ **Kitty Judy Maribel Fabray-Lopez ! Tu viens ici tout de suite!** Fit sèchement la Latina avec son regard menaçant.

La petite s'arrêta immédiatement, regarda alternativement sa maman puis sa mamá avec un regard paniqué. Quinn la poussa doucement vers sa femme et murmura à l'attention de la Latina d'y aller doucement ce à quoi la brune hocha de la tête.

Quand sa fille fut à sa hauteur elle lui prit la main et l'amena dans la salle de bain sans un mot, Kitty avait vraiment peur, quand Santana haussait la voix ce n'était jamais bon et là elle ne parlait plus, pas un sourire et son regard s'était grandement assombri.

_ **Perdón mamá...** Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et grimpa dans la baignoire. **Je ne voulais pas que tu sois énervée...  
**  
_ **Je sais mais quand je vous dis quelque chose je veux bien qu'on rigole et qu'on s'amuse mais cinq minutes après je m'énerve**, expliqua la brune d'une voix calme.

_ **Bain? Prendre bain?** Demanda jack.

_ **Non mon cœur, on n'a pas le temps, ça sera une douche.**

Santana les doucha pendant vingt minutes puis les habilla avec les vêtements que sa femme leur avait préparés la veille. À cause de ça la Latina était ressortit trempée, heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas déjà préparée sinon elle aurait dû changer de tenue.

Pendant ce temps là Quinn avait commencé à faire à manger, elle était en pleine préparation du plat quand elle sentit deux bras encercler sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule gauche. Sa femme l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou pour faire diversion et piquer dans le plat mais elle se fit taper l'arrière du crâne et fut interdite de séjourner dans la cuisine donc elle s'en alla se préparer avec un sourire en coin, heureuse d'avoir pu piquer à manger.

Elle adorait pâques, toute sa famille se réunissait, elle pouvait manger plein de chocolats, les enfants étaient heureux et c'était l'occasion pour sa femme de faire de nouvelles explorations culinaires qui se solvaient toujours par des exploits.

_ **San ! T'en es où?** Cria Quinn du rez-de-chaussée.

_ **Je sors de la douche!** Cria Santana.

_ **Dépêche toi il faut que je prenne aussi ma douche et je ne peux pas laisser Jack tout seul!**

La brune râla mais ressortie habillée et les cheveux mouillés armée d'un sèche-cheveux cinq minutes plus tard pour qu'elle échange sa place avec sa campagne. Même si leur dernier jouait avec ses voitures sur le canapé elles ne voulaient pas le laisser tout seul, les accidents arrivent tellement vite... Elle remonta seulement en vitesse prendre sa trousse à maquillage parce qu'elle l'avait oubliée à l'étage.

_ **Mamá? Tu peux me maquiller aussi?** Demanda Kitty.

_ **Pas beaucoup alors ma puce**, lui sourit tendrement sa mère.

Elle l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva dans les airs pour la poser sur la commode. Elle lui appliqua un léger fard à paupière, du mascara après que Kitty lui ai demandé et un peu de gloss, elle ne voulait pas trop la maquiller, on n'en a pas besoin à cet âge mais aujourd'hui c'était jour de fête alors elle avait fait une exception. Une fois fait elle finit de se préparer et s'en alla mettre la table.

Quinn avait eut beau lui répéter cents fois de mettre leur service de mariage elle avait oublié alors elle du mettre deux fois la table mais tout était prêt pour quand leurs invités arrivèrent parce que entre temps la blonde avait caché les œufs pour les enfants de Frannie.

Pile à l'heure prévue on toqua et c'est Kitty qui ouvrit avec Santana, c'était Russel et Judy suivis de Frannie et son mari Cooper et de leurs deux enfants Bill et Jessica.

_ **Salut vous deux**, salua Santana et elle embrassa ses beaux-parents. **Ça faisait longtemps vous quatre!** S'adressa-t-elle à la famille de la sœur de sa femme. **Hey les gamins!**

Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de dire à Kitty de dire bonjour puisque cette dernière était déjà dans les bras de son papi.

_ **T'es parents ne sont pas encore arrivés San?** Demanda Judy.

**_ Ils sont encore en retard mais que veux tu, ce sont des Lopez!****  
**  
Ils avancèrent dans la maison et retrouvèrent le reste de la famille.

_ **Vous êtes magnifiques!** S'exclama Frannie.

En effet les filles avaient habillé les enfants sur leur 31, Rapha avait sortit la chemise et la cravate, Kitty portait une jupe avec un top, jack portait un costume trois pièces et des baskets et les deux mères étaient en robe. Leurs invités aussi étaient bien habillés, les hommes avaient sortit le costume et les femmes étaient en robe.

Ils durent attendre un quart d'heure les Lopez pour partir de nouveau à la chasse aux œufs, les enfants couraient partout, criaient à chaque nouvelle découverte faisant sourire les deux familles.

_ **Vous êtes sûr d'avoir tout trouvé? Si j'en retrouve ils sont pour moi!** S'exclama Santana.

Les enfants refirent un tour et en trouvèrent encore deux, maintenant il n'y en avait plus et ils purent passer à table. Chacun prit place autour de la table, les enfants étaient d'un côté et les adultes de l'autre, c'était Santana et Frannie qui étaient à coté d'eux pour les surveiller. Pendant que l'hispanique servait l'alcool Quinn sortait les petits fours et tout le monde se servit. La conversation allait bon train, il y avait celle entre Judy, Maribel, Frannie et Quinn puis celle entre Cooper, Russel, Enrique et Santana.

Les filles partirent ensuite en cuisine pour sortir la viande du four et préparer les assiettes. Entre temps Maribel avait été appeler les enfants car ils étaient partit jouer en attendant l'arrivée du plat parce que vous comprenez c'était ennuyant pour eux de rester à table, c'est mieux de jouer. Le couple donna ensuite une assiette à tout le monde avec une double ration pour les hommes et Santana et un peu moins pour les enfants même si elle savait que c'était inutile parce qu'ils avaient mangé plein de gâteaux apéritif et qu'ils devaient sûrement ne plus avoir faim. Et elle avait bien vu puisque Kitty avait à peine touché à son assiette.

_ **Kit...** Commença sa mamá. **Finit ton assiette, tu n'as rien mangé.  
**  
_ **Mais je n'ai pas faim...** Ronchonna-t-elle.

_ **Je t'avais dis quoi? Tu as le droit de manger des chips si tu finis ton assiette. Mange au moins tes légumes ou ta viande**, ordonna la Latina.

Cette dernière ne mangeait pas encore, elle surveillait que Jack n'en mette pas partout du haut de sa chaise haute. Il essayait de manger avec ses couverts mais ça ne rentrait pas dans sa cuillère et il n'arrivait pas à piquer les aliments avec sa fourchette alors il utilisait ses mains mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne faisait pas le cochon, heureusement qu'il avait un bavoir et une serviette sur ses genoux sinon il aurait été tout taché !

_ **C'est bon mon cœur?** Demanda Quinn à son fils.

_ **Bon maman! **Il répondit la bouche pleine ce qui fit rirent tout le monde puisqu'il postillonna par la même occasion sur sa mère.

_ **C'est délicieux ma puce**, complimenta Russel.

Quinn se cala alors dans les bras de son père, même avec le temps elle était restée une fille à papa et ne ratait pas une occasion pour lui faire des câlins.

Une fois le repas terminés les enfants vinrent chercher Cooper et Santana pour une partie de foot, ils avaient demandé au préalable à leurs grands-pères mais ces derniers avaient trop mangé. La Latina partit changer de chaussures parce que jouer au foot en talon ce n'est pas pratique et elle avertit sa femme.

_ **Dès que t'as une occasion pour éviter les dîners de famille tu y cours hein!** Plaisanta Quinn.

_ **Tu n'aimes pas notre compagnie San?** Demanda Judy.

_ **Ah si si mais tu comprends les gamins ont besoin de moi et puis à chaque fois c'est les mêmes conversations, tu te plains que Russel ne fait rien, mamá tu te plains de ton boulot, papá et Russel vous parlez de voiture et de vin et Q et Frannie des enfants... C'est super hein mais une fois quoi! Vous m'appelez s'il y a une nouvelle conversation**, ironisa l'hispanique pour embêter son monde.

Personne ne s'en formalisa, ils savaient qu'elle rigolait et puis ils savaient qu'elle préférait être avec les enfants de peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose telle une vraie mère poule.

_ **Ta femme je te jure...** Rigola Frannie.

_ **Incorrigible je sais! Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.**

_ **Elle veut surtout s'occuper des enfants**, fit Judy.

_ **Oui, elle s'en occupe tellement bien! La semaine dernière je les ai laissé tout un week-end ensemble pour me faire un week-end entre copines et j'ai retrouvé la maison nickel, les enfants sages et tout contents. Ils voulaient même que je parte le week-end d'après tellement ça c'était bien passé enfin pas Santana parce que je lui avais trop manqué**, expliqua la blonde.

_ **Cooper est pareil, il attend d'être seul avec eux pour être un vrai nounours et devant moi il reste normal.****  
**  
Alors que Santana et Cooper avaient les oreilles qui chauffaient les enfants les avaient mis au goal mais aucune balle ne rentrait dans les buts donc ils les mirent en attaque, le jeu devenait plus intéressant, les deux adultes s'affrontaient avec la balle et les enfants soutenaient leur parent jusqu'à ce que Rapha marque un but et que Bill fasse la tête et quitte le jeu énervé. Il était comme son père c'est-à-dire un mauvais perdant.

Maintenant il voulait jouer au moyen-âge, il voulait être un chevalier avec Rapha, Santana et Cooper étaient les méchants, Kitty voulait être la princesse avec Jessica mais elles se firent vite rembarrer.

_ **Non non vous êtes pas les princesses, vous êtes trop petites et trop moches pour ça!** S'exclama Bill ce qui fit quand même rire sa tante mais elle le réprimanda quand même.

Bill et Rapha allèrent dans le salon chercher leur mère respective pour jouer les princesses. Ces dernières en furent honorées et se dirigèrent dehors sur le banc dans le jardin tout en continuant leur discussion, elles les regardaient s'affronter avec des épées en plastiques, des casques sur la tête tout en criant.

_ **Attention! Ils sont là-bas! Il faut protéger les princesses!**

Cooper et Santana débarquèrent et se mirent à les attaquer. Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler, ils avaient eux aussi un casque sur la tête ce qui les rendait grandement ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des enfants qu'ils allaient les laisser gagner, ils firent semblant de les blesser et se dirigèrent vers leurs compagnes. Ces dernières firent semblant d'être horrifiées, d'avoir peur et de se débattre tout en appelant à l'aide mais les deux méchants de l'histoire étaient plus rapides que leurs sauveurs.

Cooper tira Frannie dans le chalet du jardin et l'hispanique prit sa femme sur son épaule tel un sac à patate et l'emmena derrière la maison pour se cacher. Quand elle posa la blonde sur le sol elle la plaqua délicatement contre le mur et l'embrassa mais Quinn se déroba et la Latina arqua un sourcil.

_ **Je ne vous autorise pas madame! Qui êtes-vous pour m'embrasser?!**

_ **Je suis les forces du mal, mais comme vous êtes une petite rebelle qui aime jouer avec le feu vous aller m'embrasser...** Sourit machiavéliquement la brune.

Et elle avait vu juste, la blonde passa ses bras autour du cou hâlé de sa femme et fondit sur elle dans un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour. L'hispanique posa ses mains sur les hanches de son âme sœur pour rapprocher leurs corps et approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne. Quinn appuyait sur la nuque de sa femme et avait glissé une de ses mains dans les cheveux couleur jais mais elle ne put pas aller plus loin puisque ses enfants les avaient retrouvé et se jetèrent sur Santana pour la tuer. Quinn repartit avec eux laissant Santana dans un état second.

Vers 5h jack se réveilla de sa longue sieste, c'est Judy et Maribel qui allèrent le chercher et le changer même si Santana les avait prévenu qu'il allait pleurer enfin ça c'était une excuse car elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en sa belle-mère qui avait deux mains gauches mais le petit chouina quand même un peu, apeuré de voir que ce n'était pas une de ses mères mais il se remit vite et descendit en rigolant.

Quand il vit Quinn dans les bras de Russel assise sur le canapé il se jeta sur eux et fit un câlin à sa mère et se blottit contre elle pendant que son papi le faisait rire. Il déguerpit cependant comme une fusée en voyant sa mamá avec son goûter, ce petit était un vrai morfal ! Ce fut Enrique qui insista pour lui donner à manger mais il appela rapidement Russel au secours, il bougeait partout et s'amusait de la situation en les faisant tourner en bourrique faisant rire toutes les femmes.

Plus tard dans la soirée Quinn et Frannie allèrent doucher leurs progénitures et ils en avaient bien besoin après avoir joué toute l'après-midi dehors dans l'herbe et la terre, ils avaient les mains marrons et leurs vêtements étaient tachés mais maintenant les filles avaient l'habitude, heureusement que c'est la machine qui lave. Vu qu'elles étaient plus habiles que Santana elles ne ressortirent pas trempée malgré les tentatives des petits monstres de les arroser.

Quand ils redescendirent la table était mise, les filles s'activaient en cuisine et les garçons étaient devant la télé. Quinn alla claquer un bisou sur la joue de sa bien aimée pour lui donner du courage, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait du mal avec les grands repas de famille.

_ **J'ai essayé de les faire partir en les faisant comprendre que j'avais des plans pour toi et moi quand les enfants seront couchés mais la femme qui te sert de mère n'a rien voulu entendre et a voulu rester pour soit disant profiter des petits alors qu'ils vont aller dormir!** Dramatisa la Latina. **Du coup dès que les enfants vont se coucher on les fou dehors.  
**  
_ **Je fais ça rien que pour t'embêter Lopez!** S'exclama Judy.

_ **Fabray-Lopez s'il te plaît parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non on est marié avec Q.  
**  
_ **Elle aurait pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux hein!** Taquina la plus vieille des blondes.

_ **On ne choisit pas sa famille écoute!**

**Et pour montrer que ceci n'était que plaisanteries l'hispanique prit sa belle-mère dans ses bras parce qu'après tout, même si elles se taquinaient tout le temps elles s'appréciaient énormément, c'était sa deuxième mère.  
**  
Le repas du soir fut moins long que celui du midi et plus calme, les petits étaient fatigués et s'endormirent devant la télé. Jack demanda à ce que ce soit ses deux mères qui aillent le coucher ce qui permit au couple de se retrouver un peu.

Leurs invités partirent sur les coups de minuit laissant le couple enfin seul et Santana pouvait enfin mettre son plan à exécution, elle avait prévu une partie de jambes en l'air mais Quinn n'était pas encore au courant. Avant d'aller se coucher elle prit du Nutella, fit fondre du chocolat et retrouva sa femme dans leur chambre. Cette dernière était en chemise de nuit entrain de se démaquiller. Quand la Latina l'aperçu elle trempa son doigt dans le Nutella et l'étala dans le cou de sa blonde innocemment.

_ **Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais qu'ils partent...** Avoua sensuellement Quinn.

Après avoir jeté son coton de démaquillant et lavé ses mains pendant que la brune se déshabillait elle renversa comme si elle avait été maladroite tout un bol de chocolat sur la poitrine de sa compagne et prit un faux air désolé. Elle gouta le chocolat en n'en prélevant sur le téton de sa femme et le porta sensuellement à sa bouche.

Pour se venger l'hispanique prit du chocolat et l'étala sur la bouche, le cou et le ventre de la blonde après l'avoir déshabillée et les deux vidèrent ainsi tout le chocolat sur le corps de leur partenaire aux endroits érogènes c'est-à-dire le cou, les seins, la clavicule, le ventre, les cuisses et l'aine. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur lit, faisant des pauses à chaque meuble qu'elles rencontraient pour lécher un peu de chocolat sur le corps de l'autre. Grâce à ça elles furent rapidement excitée, elles connaissaient tellement bien le corps de l'autre que peu importe ou leur langue passait l'autre se cambrait de plaisir dans un râle guttural.

Elles se firent ensuite l'amour amoureusement, contentes de se retrouver enfin seules après cette longue journée épuisante qui leur avait enlevé leur proximité puisqu'elles étaient tout le temps occupées quelque part. Après avoir crié plusieurs fois le prénom de l'une et de l'autre nos deux amoureuses partirent prendre une douche car malgré tout, le chocolat rendait leur peau collante et puis elles avaient besoin de faire refroidir la température de leur corps qui était montée en flèche avec l'excitation.

De retour dans leur lit Santana se cala dans les bras de sa femme, elle lui caressait le bras du bout des ongles alors que la blonde caressait le dos de la brune.

_ **Nous aussi on a le droit à du chocolat !** Plaisanta l'hispanique.

_ **Joyeuses Pâques Tana**, fit doucement Quinn.

_ **Joyeuses Pâques Quinnie**, répliqua Santana.

Les deux s'endormirent de suite mais il était quand même tard, heureusement que le lendemain était un jour férié.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu et que vous allez me pardonner pour mon retard :3

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

A la prochaine ;)


End file.
